Council of Disney Villains
The Council of Disney Villains, also called the Disney Villains Council or the Villains Council, are the main antagonists of the first Kingdom Hearts until Ansem is revealed to be the true antagonist. The council continue to make appearances later throughout the series. Maleficent is the leader of the council. The group works together mostly behind the scenes as a secret society of sorts. They seek the power that Kingdom Hearts can grant them, wishing to use it for universal domination. They once resided in their former headquarters, the Villains' Vale. In truth however, they are merely just pawns of Ansem, and through Ansem, they are pawns of Xehanort, unknowingly doing his bidding when they belive they are the true puppet masters. Members Currently Maleficent, Pete, Hades, and Captain Hook are the only members of the council. ''Kingdom Hearts'' *Maleficent - leader of the council. Destroyed her world and managed to kidnap the Princess of Heart from there. *Pete - Maleficent's true second in command. While not seen, Pete was a member at this time. Sent to collect Heartless for Maleficent's army. *Jafar - Maleficent's second in command. Was the only villain to find both his worlds Keyhole and Princess. *Hades - God of the Underworld. *Captain Hook - Used his ship as the villains main form of travel. *Ursula - Sea Witch. *Oogie Boogie - Lowest ranking of the main council and weakest. Could not control Heartless. *Riku - Joined Maleficent so he could get Kairi's heart back. Ansem also technically joined the group when he possessed Riku, though Maleficent did not realize that it was Ansem. Ansem had secretly been manipulating the group since the beginning, making him the true leader of the Council. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' During this game the previous members of the council are divided and do not join up again with Maleficent, though she does try to bring some of them back. Pete also manages to gain new members, though they never actually meet Maleficent. Oogie and Hades briefly join up but then decide they are better off on their own. *Maleficent - leader. *Pete - Maleficent's errand boy and second in command. *Oogie Boogie - revived by Maleficent and briefly follows her orders, until he tells her that he won't help and leaves. *Hades - assists Pete until he became a liability. *Scar - is given control of the Heartless by Pete and joins. *Captain Barbossa - is given control of the Heartless by Pete and joins. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' *Maleficent - leader *Pete - Maleficent's errand boy. *Jafar - is helped by Maleficent and Pete. ''Kingdom Hearts 3 Possible Members'' *Dr. Facilier *Zira *Shere Khan *Yzma *Yokai/Robert Callaghan *Davy Jones *Morgana - Ursula's sister *Sa'luk *Mother Gothel Minions *The council members are able to control their worlds Heartless. *Maleficent has a raven named Diablo *Hades has two minions named Pain and Panic, and also a giant dog named Cerberus. He also hired Cloud Strife briefly. He later summoned Hydros and Lythos. He also has a creature named the Hydra. *Jafar has a minion named Iago. *Ursula has two minions named Flotsam and Jetsam. *Oogie Boogie has a group of minions named Lock, Shock and Barrel. *Captain Hook has a right hand man named Mr. Smee. *Captain Barbossa has an entire crew of Undead Pirates. *Scar has three minions named Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. Order of destruction *Ursula - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ariel in Atlantica. Revived by the powers of darkness. Defeated again by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ariel, and Eric. Revived again by Xehanort. Defeated by Sora and Riku. *Oogie Boogie - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington in Halloween Town. Revived by Maleficent. *Maleficent - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goody, and the Beast in Hollow Bastion. Revived by the Fairies dark memories. *Captain Barbossa - defeated by Sora, Donald. Goody, and Jack Sparrow. *Scar - defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Simba. Turned into a Heartless and destroyed again. *Hades - Knocked into the River Styx by Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Hercules in the Underworld. *Jafar - Sealed in his lamp, escapes and is defeated by Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin. Revived and defeated again by Data-Sora. Trivia *The three Disney villains in the series so far whose relations to the Heartless have nothing to do with Maleficent, or the Villain Council are Clayton, Shan Yu, and The Master Control Program. *Pete is the only member to be the main antagonist of a Kingdom Hearts game as mentioned above. *Pete, Captain Hook, and Hades are the only members to not be killed in any of the games. *Barbossa is the only live action villain in the Villain Council. Category:Outright Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Teams Category:Evil Organization Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Reality-Butchers